jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobus Breed
Jakobus "Kobus" Breed is a colonial Rhodesian mercenary fighting for the Democratic Republic of Dahum in the 2013 James Bond Novel Solo by William Boyd. Novel Biography Early Life While fighting in the Rhodesian Bush War in Matebeleland in 1966, Kobus was shot in the face by enemy forces and suffered incredible damage to the left side of his face. He was left for dead by enemy forces but was found and taken to hospital in Salisbury where he stayed for six months. he was declared invalidated from the army, and the encounter left him with two bullet scars in his face, and a saucer-sized divet where his cheekbone used to be in addition to an unblinking eye that resulted in a constant stream of tears out of it. However, he was recruited by Hulbert Linck for five thousand US Dollars a month to contract with him in the Democratic Republic of Dahum. ''Solo While a mercenary in Dahum, Kobus and a group of other operatives were sent into Zanzarim to capture SIS operative James Bond. He and his crew kidnapped the man and Blessing Ogilvy-Grant and began a walk back into Dahumian territory after abandoning their boat. He interrogated the pair, but received no information. In the morning, they began their walk again, but when they reached a stretch of road crossing the jungle path, and Kobus crossed to see if it was clear of Zanzari forces. He sounded the all-clear and they were attacked. Kobus few others managed to escape the hectic firefight but lost his captives. On returning to Port Dunbar, Kobus showed the military leaders the ID of the SIS man, and they saw that he really was a journalist for the French ''agence presse-libre, and berated Breed for his mistake. Luckily, there soon came word of a white man in a nearby town, and Kobus, sure it was Bond, went to pick him up. He did his best to try and make up for their previous encounter, and took Bond to the press hotel before returning to his duties. That night Kobus was present at a supply drop, and the next morning was victorious against some Zanzari forces that had come into Dahum. Kobus and a squad of about 200 men gathered for a native ritual after Kobus jammed hooks into the jaws of the corpses and strung them up like fishes, a practice he'd picked up in Matebeleland. However, it turned out that the hanged party had been a diversion for a larger Zanzari squadron. In the end, the war was lost, and Kobus learned Bond was a spy and went to kill him with Ogilvy-Grant before getting a plane out of Dahum. He, Hulbert Linck, and Colonel Denga set up at the headquarters of their heroin smuggling front operation AfricaKIN, in which they rescued African children and sewed heroin into their baggage. After discovering that Bond was in the country, and that Ogilvy-Grant was a traitor, and broke into her hotel room and killed her before hanging her from a hook as a message. Later on, Kobus was removing heroin from the children's bags when he lost radio contact with the three guards outside who seemed to have confirmed that Bond was on the property. He walked outside, and his shoulder was crushed by a falling piece of masonry, dropped by Bond. His shoulder crushed, and his bone sticking well out of his elbow, Kobus was in excruciating pain. Bond kicked him while he was down and began to blast pepper spray into Kobus' bad eye, making him wail like a baby before severing his spinal cord with a switchblade. In all likelihood, Kobus died, and if he survived he would be horribly crippled, but when Bond came back outside, Kobus' body and one of the guards were gone. References Category:Male characters Category:Military figures Category:Solo characters Category:James Bond characters Category:Literary characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters